The present invention relates to a crawling tube for small mammals.
Straight or curved crawling tubes for small mammals are already currently commercially available.
These tubes are used, for example, to connect a plurality of cages for small mammals and allow them to move from one cage to another as required or just for amusement.
Currently commercially available tubes, however, are substantially closed and do not allow optimum ventilation of the path followed by the small mammals.
The aim of the present invention is to solve or substantially reduce the ventilation problems of conventional crawling tubes for small mammals.
Within this aim, an object of the present invention is to provide tubes whose structure allows ventilation inside the path followed by the small mammals.
Another object is to provide tubes which are inexpensive and have a simple structure.
This aim and these and other objects which will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a crawling tube for small mammals, characterized in that it comprises a plurality of circumferential slotted holes which are arranged side by side on at least one row along a longitudinal extension of the tube so as to provide ventilation grilles.